


sometimes rough is a good thing

by SmutHorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, slight ocness, unnegociated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian complains about how he is treated during sex and tells Dick he prefers the way Jason and Tim fucked him. Now Dick is ignoring Damian and being cold toward him. Can they get over this or is it the end of the couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Damian sunk lower in his seat, frowning and huffing. It had been days since his boyfriend had touched him and it was irritating him. Every time Damian had made a move or tried to touch him, even hug, he had either been told no or ignored. He had even been turned away last night when it was time for bed. They always slept in the same bed, even when they fought, had been for a few months before their relationship started

"What's the matter Demon?" Jason asked, taunting him with the name.

"Tsk." Damian relied with his usual sound, growling lightly and playing with his food, clenching his hand around his fork.

"Jay, leave him be." Tim said, nudging Jason with a gentle smile. "He's obviously in a mood, just like Dick."

"Dick is always in a mood." Jason sighed. “I mean, his name is Dick after all.”

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Dick said, looking at the two from across the table. The four of them tried to get together for dinner once a month, sometimes it wasn't the best of times, but they always tried.

"Maybe if you acted like you wanted to be here, you would not be ignored." Damian said, frowning at him.

"I'm not being ignored." Dick said, eating his salad.

"Tsk." Damian grunted, clenching his fork harder. That was the most Dick had said to him in the last few days

"Hmmm, what did demon do to piss you off?" Jason hummed, noticing the out of characterness from the older boy.

"Tsk."

"Nothing." Dick replied, shooting a look to Jason, telling him to drop it.

"Oh come on. He had to do something." Jason said, grinning. He always did like to stir things up more.

"I simply told him I do not enjoy being treated like a woman when we have sex and Grayson didn't like it." Damian said, pushing away from the table. "I did not realize he needed to grow up as much as this." He went to walk away, sparing a look at Dick.

Dick glared at him, silently warning him to stop talking.

"Oh, and I told him I preferred it when I was fucked by either one of you because you both make it more enjoyable." He said, sending the glare back and walking off.

Tim blushed and looked at Jason. "You too?" He said then looked at Dick. "Um, it was way before you got together."

Jason shrugged. "Sounds like you got your hands full, Dickie-bird."

Dick growled. "Shut up. It’s nun of your concern.”

"You know.... He liked it when I got rough with him." Jason offered. “Pushed him into the wall.”

"Me too." Tim added meekly. “The one time we had sex, we had got into a fight, I split his lip and then he kissed me.”

Dick glared at them both, frowning deeply. “....Tell me more.”

“What's to tell? Damien is a little kinky is all. He thought you both where far enough in the relationship to confide in you.” Jason said.

“He could have done it a different way.” Tim added. “Damien isn't the best with talking about his feelings.” He shrugged.

“Just spank him and go back to normal.” Jason snorted.

Dick frowned, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know…”

"Come on, Tim. Dickie has something to take care of." He said, nuzzling Tim's neck and standing up.

Tim nodded following his boyfriend. 

Dick sighed and got up, going to his room.

The next few days had been stressful. Dick had gotten even colder, hardly coming out of his room. One time Damian took food to Dick's room and was still ignored. He was starting to get tired of it. He felt like Dick didn't want to be with him anymore because of what he said. Damian really wished Dick would just say that instead of ignoring him, yell at him even, at least tell him it was over. But no, Dick had broken all contact with him. At this point, anything was better than being ignored.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Damian asked Tim one day when they were watching tv

"Why?" Tim asked, looking puzzled. 

Damian crossed his arms and turned his head, pouting slightly. "Jason went out of town and you looked lonely so I offered, but forget it." He said, turning away. “Don’t want to come over anyway, your place is probably disgusting.”

"Damian hey, okay, you’re right." The older boy called, grabbing his arm. "You can stay. Thank you." Tim smiled. It wasn't that hard to catch on, it was Damian who was lonely but was too proud to admit it.

"Fine.” He groaned. “I guess I'll be over later." Damien huffed and walked off.

Tim sent Dick a text telling him to make up with Damian because the kid was getting lonely and looking for bed partners.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Damian was at the training course, punching and kicking the bag when he heard something behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Dick standing by the entrance. "Tsk." He went back to the punching bag, a horrible feeling welling up in his stomach.

"We need to talk." Dick said, coming closer.

"No, we really don't." Damian growled. "I already know and I'm fine with it. So just leave"

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked, taking another step forward.

"Don't play coy. I honestly don't want to hear what ever speech you have set up, I don't care." Damian hissed, glaring at him and walked around him to get his water.

"Damian, I don't understand what you're talking about. Be clearer." Dick said, stopping him.

"Be clearer? Be fucking clearer!? I do not think it is possible to be any clearer!" Damian yelled, clenching his fists. He wanted to hit him so bad but didn't "You ignore me, avoid me, won't even touch me, when you look at me I feel like I die a little inside because you have this fucking expression. I already figured it out so I don't need you to tell me that we are over!" He seethed, eyes watering slightly. “I get it, I’m not a stupid child.” Damian said quieter.

Dick had a shocked expression. He hadn't realized he was acting that way or the emotions it was it was inflicting on his lover. 

"Tsk." Damian couldn't believe Dick wasn't even going to say anything at that. Anything was better than being ignored! He turned, starting to walk away. "I hate you. I hate you so much.” His voice catching.

Dick quickly grabbed his arm, keeping him from leaving. "No you don't."

"Let me go, Grayson." Damian growled, refusing to look at him.

"No." Dick said, tightening his grip on his arm and pulling him with him as he walked to his bedroom. “We need to talk.”

"Grayson let me go! I do not wish to be around you right now!" He growled, trying to yank away his arm but the older man was stronger and able to hold onto him.

"Shut up." Dick said, frowning and yanked him into his bedroom, throwing him onto the bed and locking the door so Damien couldn't run.

Damian landed on the plush bed, growling. "What the hell Grayson!?" He yelled, sitting up, eyes still yet.

"I told you to shut up." Dick growled, walking over to him and cupping his face, running it to his hair, gripping hard and smashing their lips together.

He gasped struggling, he didn't want to do this! The kiss confused him because why would Dick kiss him when he just tried to break up with him!? He tried to push Dick off but it was hard, he always turned to much every time Dick kissed him.

Dick growled and licked into his mouth, kissing him deeper.

Damian kept struggling for a while but eventually he moaned and slumped into Dicks arms, holding onto him and kissing him back.

Dick pulled away, smiling, cupping Damien's cheek and licked at his lips. "Good boy." He said, kissing his forehead.

He couldn't help but shiver at the praise. "Why?...What?....I don’t understand." Damian mumbled, looking up at him.

"How else could I get you to listen?" Dick grinned, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "I don't want to break up. I never did, I just needed to think. Jay and Tim told me somes stuff that I really had to think on."

Damian frowned up at him. "Do you know how I felt while you were doing that thinking!?" He growled, leaning forward.

Dick looked at him and put his hand on Damian's crotch, squeezing gently. "No, I didn't, and I'm sorry for that but I realized something."

He gasped, arching into the touch. "W- what?"

"I realized you are a pain in the ass and love to act up, hoping to get a punishment." Dick said, nipping his lips.

"I-" He winced, feeling his hair get tugged again, letting out a small groan.

"Don't speak unless I tell you." Dick said, smiling. "At least no till I'm done." 

Damian shivered again and nodded. He liked being told what to do in bed. A lot.

"After tonight we'll negotiate something's and get you a safe word, but for tonight you're going to do as I say.”

Damian shivered again and licked his lips and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick took off his belt and took a step back. "Stand up and turn around, hands behind your back."

Damian did as told, cock twitching with excitement.

Dick tied his belt around Damian's hands, making it tight but loose enough that it didn’t hurt him.

Damian moved his arms, testing the belt. He could easily get out of it if he needed too.

“Turn around Dami.” Dick said in a soft tone.

He did as told, looking up into Dick’s blue eyes.

He cupped his cheek with one hand, leaning into kiss him, the other hand undoing Damian’s sweatpants, making the baggy pants pool around his ankles.

Damian hissed, feeling the cool air touch his cock.

Dick pulled back smiling and started lifting Damian’s shirt up.

“My hands are tied, how are you planning to get it off?” He asked.

Dick gave him a pointed look and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling in opposite directions, tearing the shirt open. “That is how.” He said, giving him a light push on to the bed. “And I told you to be quiet.

Damian stared up at him, licking at his lips subconsciously.

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re hard.” Dick cooed, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking.

Damian moaned, closing his eyes. Of course he was hard, Dick hadn’t touched him at all in over a week.

Dick grinned, getting out a bottle of lube and squeezing it on his fingers, tracing Damian’s hole. “It’s been a while, you’re gonna be so tight.” He said, slipping in a finger.

Damian gasped, biting his lip and moving his hips. He honestly wouldn’t be, He had toys for the lonely nights.

“Maybe not, you’re actually open enough for two fingers.” He said, adding a second.

Damian moaned, arching his back, Dick’s fingers were amazing and always touched the best places.

Dick curved his fingers, brushing his lovers prostate a few times before scissoring his fingers.

“Dick….” Damian moaned.

Dick grinned, allowing him to say that much. After a few more minutes he pulled his fingers out and got undressed, rolling on a condom. Then he grabbed Damien’s hips, pulling them to the edge of the bed and pushing the boys legs back so they were next to his face.

Damian looked at him, moving as best he could, trying to encourage Dick to hurry up.

Dick chuckled, guiding his penis to Damian’s waiting hole, moaning at the tight heat that welcomed him.

Damian couldn’t help but moan and gasp, hooking his knees over Dick’s shoulders. “Fuck me Grayson.” He whispered.

Dick kissed him, starting a fast pace, thrusting in and out of him.

Damian moaned, closing his eyes and humming happily.

Dick grinned, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in with a speed that was almost punishing.

Damian gasped, eyes flying open, arching his back at Dick did it again, making him shiver and moan like a whore.

Dick started a fast pace, taking the time every now and then to do it hard and punishing. So different from the normal slow loving sex they had. Honestly, Dick had to admit that he loved this, loved the feel of Damian around him, moaning and looking vulnerable. 

Di...ck….” Damian moaned, voice cracking and breaking up between moans. “Please.”

“Please what?” He panted. “What do you want?”

“Please, can I cum.” He said quietly, embarrassment causing him to tighten around Dick.

Dick gave a small smile, cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply. “Cum for me Dami.” He said.

Damian did, shouting his lovers name as he came, loving how Dick fucked him through his orgasm, feeling the older’s cum fill him, making his cock twitch wanting more.

Dick panted, kissing and nipping Damian’s neck. “Good boy, so good for me. Good for each other.” He whispered.

Damian hummed, closing his eyes. He was happy and stated, glad that the whole mess had worked out and he could keep Dick. “....Love you.” He whispered, curling up around him.

“Love you too.” Dick smiled, wrapping his arms around him and kissed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started going in a different direction than I wanted and I lost motivation for it. But I did finish it off and hope everyone likes it. If not. Sorry but yeah.... lost my motivation.


End file.
